


Bad Day

by Lemon (lemon_sprinkles)



Series: Soldier's Heart [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Jobs, Destroy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Sex, Kaidan is Ross Geller, M/M, PWP without Porn, Post-War, Renegon (Mass Effect), Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_sprinkles/pseuds/Lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan has a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day, and Shepard is on a mission to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jocu19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocu19/gifts).



> Basically dudes being dudes together and doing dude-ly things. Written for my bud who agrees that this fandom needs more rimming. 
> 
> No beta-ing done save for my own, so feel free to laugh at any typos.

 Kaidan had a Bad Day.

 He hadn’t said a word about it but Shepard could tell just by _looking_ at him. The laugh lines around his eyes settled more like crow’s feet, and the little smiles he sent Shepard only lasted a short moment before they were replaced with a frown. His shoulders were tense, jaw locked tight, and he grunted more than he spoke all evening. Not even a steak dinner and a foot rub afterward could get him out of his mood.

 He was, in essence, acting like Shepard.

 And it disturbed Shepard.

  _He_ was the non-committal grunter in the relationship—the one who had a scowl on his face even when he was perfectly content. Usually when Kaidan had a Bad Day he’d tell Shepard about it—get it all out during a work-out session, or on the back porch after a couple of beers. He never brooded on anything for more than a couple of hours, confident and strong enough to air his worries and grievances before they ate him from the inside out.

 He never bottled _anything_ up.

 But an entire evening later and Kaidan was still feeling the effects of whatever had pissed him off at work. Shepard watched him through the foggy glass of the shower, a toothbrush shoved in his mouth while he leaned against the counter observing Kaidan’s aggressive hair washing. Kaidan never showered at night and yet here he was, sopping wet and sudsy all over, tanned skin going pink from the heat of the water.

 Shepard saw the appeal in bottling up everything until he exploded—he’d done it pretty much his entire life—but he didn’t see the appeal when it made Kaidan look so goddamn _shitty_. Shepard just wanted him to relax, smile, and feel good even for a little while. He loathed the thought of Kaidan going to bed upset, and brainstormed up an idea as he watched the toothpaste swirl down the drain in the sink.

 Sex.

 Sex _always_ worked.

 Whenever Shepard was feeling like shit all Kaidan needed to do was flash him his dick and he already felt immensely better. There was something so entirely soothing about being pressed up next to Kaidan, sharing the same breath and heartbeat with him as they literally fucked away their worries. Kaidan was Shepard’s soft place to land—his escape when everything became too much—and Shepard wanted to be that for Kaidan too.

 Straightening, he watched Kaidan clamber out of the shower through the mirror, noting how the tension was still in his shoulders despite the power-spray of the shower. Moving to the side Shepard gave Kaidan some space at the counter, frowning slightly when Kaidan wrapped his fluffy white towel around his waist, hiding his dick and heavy balls from eager eyes.

“I’m gonna go let Cosmo out,” Shepard said, eager to put his ‘Seduce the Boyfriend’ plan into action. Grabbing his cane, he gave Kaidan’s ass a squeeze as he passed by.

 Cosmo was sitting dutifully next to his chewed up teddy bear by the bed, ears already perked and tail flopping from side to side as Shepard grabbed his hoodie and put it on. Heading to the back porch with Cosmo right behind, he threw open the door and let Cosmo bound outside in the chilly evening air, tail high as he sniffed around the trees looking for the perfect spot to soil.

 He could hear Kaidan in the bathroom next to the porch door, the window over the sink slightly open to let the steam out. Kaidan had a habit of humming to himself as he got ready for bed—a low little rumble that soothed Shepard—but tonight it was complete silence save for the sound of vigorous tooth brushing.

_He’s gotta be in a mood if he’s not worried about damaging his gums…_

Cosmo finished up about the time the light in the bathroom turned off. Opening the door he let Cosmo in before locking and pulling down the blinds, casting the hallway in shadows.

 Leading Cosmo to his bed in the living room, he gave him a quick rubdown and a kiss atop his head.

 “I’ll let you back into the bedroom in an hour or so,” he said, scratching his chin. Cosmo stayed with him pretty much twenty-four seven, the calming presence vital to Shepard maintaining his composure, but when it was time to get intimate the bedroom became a no-dog zone.

 He returned to the bedroom to find Kaidan shuffling through the top drawer of their dresser, his towel now draped over his shoulders, hair a wild mess with water droplets sliding down his temples. He was still doing his best ‘Shepard’ impression, brows furrowed and the corners of his jaw flexing as he tried to pick out a pair of boxers.

 “Don’t bother with that,” Shepard said on his way past. Turning off the main light in the room, he then brought up his omni-tool and turned on the bedside table lamps as well as the stereo system, soft folk music trilling through the space.

 Ignoring Kaidan’s inquiring look, Shepard stepped further into the room and rested his cane against the wall before undressing. Making the short distance to the bed with only a minor limp, he collapsed on the edge and sat back, legs spreading slightly as he looked over at Kaidan.

 “C’mere…” he said, leaning back further, stomach muscles stretching.

 Kaidan remained in front of the dresser, hands wrapped around the ends of his towel with his brow quirked. A small strand of curly hair was resting against his forehead, giving him a rather dashing heroic look.

 Shepard could also see his cock twitch slightly the further he spread his legs on the bed, and couldn’t help but grin as Kaidan eventually slid into his orbit, towel dropping to the floor in one fluid motion.

 Still grinning, Shepard sat up and hooked his arms around Kaida’s waist as he straddled his hips, the mattress dipping with the added weight. Shepard was immediately enveloped in the scent of spicy bodywash, shaving cream, and Kaidan’s own musk. His skin was still impossibly hot and soft, and Shepard couldn’t help but nuzzle his collarbone, desperate to feel him against his lips.

 “What are you doing?” Kaidan asked, voice soft—barely a whisper above the music.

 “Trying to seduce you,” Shepard replied, humming as Kaidan’s hands cupped the back of his head, fingers rubbing short bristles with familiar ease.

 “Just trying?”

 Shepard smiled kissed down Kaidan’s chest, finding the smooth skin beneath fluffy dark hairs that coated his pecks. Licking around his right nipple for a moment, he listened to Kaidan’s breath hitch and felt his hands tighten slightly on the back of his head and neck. Sucking on the hardening nub, he kissed it once—twice—a third time before lifting his head to kiss Kaidan’s chin.

 “I dunno… guess the decision is yours. Want to go to bed right away, or have a little fun?” he asked, all the while kneading Kaidan’s ass with his hands.

 Kaidan smiled then—a true smile, not one masked with frustration—and Shepard felt like he could breathe a little easier.

 It had only been an evening but Shepard had already desperately missed Kaidan’s smile like a man missed the sun on his skin.

  _Sex_ always _works._

 “I could do with some fun tonight,” Kaidan said, then closed the gap between them with a slow, sensual kiss. Parting his lips and tilting his head back, Shepard let Kaidan take control, relishing in the small moan Kaidan let out as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. 

 Breaking apart after a few beats Shepard moved further on to the bed before hitting the pillows, Kaidan following him the entire time with a glint in his eyes, his body hovering above. Shepard spread his legs and immediately Kaidan was filling in the space, their hips lining up perfectly, a hardening length pressing against Shepard’s own. Wrapping his arms around Kaidan’s shoulders he ran his hands through his damp hair, accepting another kiss in the process.

 With each brush of their lips and tongues Shepard could feel Kaidan relaxing, tension in his muscles leaving slowly but surely the longer they embraced. Kaidan had begun petting Shepard’s sides, broad hands moving across his ribs and down to his hips, grasping his thighs and squeezing the muscles before going back up. Shepard shivered and groaned, one Kaidan returned with a low moan of his own.

 They made out for some time, Shepard noting that a few songs had passed before they broke apart long enough to catch their breath. Kaidan had begun rocking down on Shepard, Shepard eagerly returning the motion as their dicks and balls slid and pushed together. Kaidan’s lips were red and swollen and his chin was slightly pink as well, Shepard’s stubble rubbing against his freshly shaven cheeks.

 He already looked a thousand times better than he had all day, his pupils big and eyes dark with desire, full lips parted as they shared breath, noses bumping.

 “How you feeling?” Shepard asked, nibbling on his bottom lip.

 “Better,” Kaidan mumbled, catching Shepard in a deep kiss—one that literally left him breathless when they parted.

_‘Better’ isn’t good enough. Not for me—not for him._

 Grabbing the back of Kaidan’s thighs, Shepard started nudging him upward. Kaidan followed the motion until he was straddling Shepard’s chest, knees digging into the mattress. His semi-hard cock was bouncing in front of Shepard, pre-cum beading up at the tip, practically begging for Shepard to lap it up.

 But Kaidan had other ideas. Leaning to the side he grabbed his pillow and propped it up behind Shepard’s head, giving him added neck support.

 “I’m supposed to be pampering you,” Shepard said. He sent Kaidan a half-hearted glare, one Kaidan returned with a shrug.

 “I don’t want you getting a kink in your neck while you’re sucking— oh god.”

 Shepard cut him off by kissing away the pre-cum from the slit of his dick, desperate to taste him and not get a lecture about practicing safe sex— _literal_ safe sex. Kaidan tasted faintly like soap and salt and his own unique musk, and Shepard flattened his tongue, taking in more and more as he slowly went down. His own cock twitched with excitement as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked on the head, more pre-cum pooling on his tongue as if it were a reward.

 Bracing one hand on Kaidan’s ass and the other at the base of his member, Shepard started bobbing up and down, wet suction sounds filling the room as the music faded into the background. Kaidan moaned loudly as Shepard took him all the way in, and Shepard looked up to see he’d begun playing with one of his nipples, fingers rolling the hardened numb gently as he watched Shepard deep-throat him.

 Repeating the motion a few times Shepard held him for as long as he could, Kaidan’s balls against his chin and nose buried in his pubes, before he came back up and let go of his cock with a satisfying pop.

 “Fuck, you’re so… fuck, John,” Kaidan huffed out. His cheeks were pink and bottom lip wet and sucked in between his teeth.

 Dropping his hand, Kaidan cupped Shepard’s jaw as he went back down on him, suckling on the head and foreskin before rubbing the tip against the inside of his cheek. Dropping his hands he began to play with himself, giving Kaidan free reign to control the speed and angle while he stroked his length and fondling his balls. Closing his eyes he breathed through his nose as Kaidan began to fuck his mouth gently, hands holding his head in place, petting behind his ears as he eased himself in and out of Shepard’s eager mouth.

 Shepard concentrated on Kaidan’s moans as it mixed with sounds, the music becoming nothing but a low rumble in his head. He tasted more pre-cum as it landed on his tongue, and let out a moan of his own around Kaidan’s length, loving the taste and the knowledge that _he_ was the one making Kaidan feel good. Squeezing his own cock at the base Shepard kept from through sheer luck, having lost himself in the sensation of sucking Kaidan off.

 Pulling away slightly, Kaidan sat back and leaned to his right, giving them both a much needed break. Kaidan’s dick was bouncing along with the beat of his heart, red and covered in spit and still leaking pre-cum. He was grinning like an idiot, however, and Shepard couldn’t help but return it.

 “Tapping out on me already?” Shepard asked, petting Kaidan’s thigh before kissing the inside gently.

 Kaidan chuckled—deep and husky—and Shepard shivered.

  _Sex always fucking works._

  “I’m just being nice and giving you a break,” Kaidan said, voice breathy. “I felt you coming to the edge there—didn’t want _you_ tapping out too early.”

 “Oh yeah?” Shepard asked, nipping the skin on his thigh. Turning slightly, he tongued the point where Kaidan’s sack met his groin, and Kaidan let out a deep grunt, body shuddering up above. Immediately Kaidan moved back on top, hips rocking to get more of the sensation as Shepard continued to tease the area. Changing the angle up, Shepard tongued Kaidan’s balls with equal leisure, sucking one each into his mouth, repeating the motion as Kaidan rocked his hips back and forth, dragging his sack across Shepard’s lips, tongue, and chin. But Shepard wanted to go further. Kaidan’s ass was so close, and judging by the way he was almost grinding down on Shepard’s face, Shepard had a pretty clear idea of what Kaidan wanted.

And Shepard was more than willing to indulge him.

Shifting down on the bed Shepard dragged his tongue across Kaidan’s perineum a few times, teasing the soft skin with just as much care as he’d taken with the rest of Kaidan’s groin, before he carried down to his crack, slowing over his hole in one long lick.

 “Holy shit.”

 Kaidan cried out just as the singer on the song let out a high-note. Shepard began laughing, Kaidan joining in even as his ass hovered over Shepard’s head.

 “You okay?” Shepard asked, rubbing Kaidan’s ass cheeks before spreading them, exposing his hole.

  “Caught me off-guard,” Kaidan said, moving so he was holding on to the headboard, legs straddling Shepard’s head.

 “You okay with this?” Shepard asked before he traced the tip of his tongue over Kaidan’s hole.

 “Y-yeah,” Kaidan panted out, spreading his legs a little more to give Shepard full access.

 Shepard teased Kaidan nice and slow, taking his time to lick around his hole with the tip of his tongue. Flicking back and forth, he felt Kaidan’s thighs quaking with each movement, small huffs breaking through the music now and again while Shepard tasted him. He continued to lick the edges of his entrance, occasionally dragging his tongue along his crack before going back to his hole. Every once in a while Kaidan would jerk his dick—a quick one-two—before gripping the headboard again, legs spreading even more to get Shepard deeper.

 Flattening his tongue, Shepard did broad strokes over Kaidan’s crack, groaning as Kaidan started to rock down on to his tongue, obviously desperate for more contact. Deciding to give Kaidan some reprieve Shepard stilled his hips, spread his cheeks a little more, and pushed his tongue in as deep as he could.

 Kaidan moaned loudly—loud enough that it broke over the music and shot straight into Shepard’s groin. His own cock bounced but Shepard didn’t dare touch it, too involved with Kaidan and how he was feeling to give a damn about his own needs. Kaidan had started moving again, pushing further, needy pants and swears tumbling from his lips in equal measure. Shepard continued to tongue fuck him, occasionally licking across his crack, slowly undulating his tongue as he did so. Sucking on the hole, he grinned as Kaidan cried out again, and repeated it before going back to pushing his tongue in and out.

 He continued to do this for almost three songs, Kaidan rolling his hips and rubbing his ass back and forth, ever mindful of not actually sitting on Shepard’s face. Shepard did his part to keep him braced, holding on to his thighs and the curve of his ass, keeping him upright while also controlling the movements as best he could.

 He loved the taste of Kaidan; loved the noises he made; loved how he was unabashed about his pleasures when they fooled around like this.

 But eventually it became too much for both of them. Just as Shepard pulled away a fraction to catch his breath Kaidan was rolling off and on to the bed only to climb back on top of Shepard so they were face to face. Immediately Shepard was caught up in a kiss, one which he returned eagerly. Kaidan had never been one to squirm away from kissing him after he’d gone down like that.

 “God, you’re fucking sexy,” Shepard panted between kisses. Kaidan just kissed him harder.

 Running his hands through Kaidan’s hair and down his shoulders and back, Shepard ground up into Kaidan’s hips, the two frotting on the bed. The slow, easy pace they’d taken at the start gave way to something more primal, and Shepard could do nothing but hold on for dear life as they jerked each other off, Kaidan kissing him like a man starved.

 Kaidan came soon then. He broke away from the kiss and pressed his forehead against Shepard’s temple, a long, low moan that sounded like his name skittering through his ear and sinking deep into his gut. Kaidan’s hips were frantic and Shepard could feel his cum splash across his hip and stomach, hot and sticky and satisfying as fuck. He just held on to him, once again ignoring his own desire to coax Kaidan through a release he knew he needed.

 As soon as he was done Kaidan lay limp on top of Shepard, breath hot against Shepard’s cheek as he steadied himself, the afterglow dragging him under quickly.

 After a few steadying breaths he lifted his head and looked down at Shepard. He was smiling—lopsided and lazy—his hair a curly black mess and lips kiss bruised-pink. Reaching between Shepard’s legs he began jerking him off with long, steady strokes, curling his wrist with the upstroke each time.

 Shepard spread his legs a little and kept their eyes locked, puffs of hot breath slipping past his parted lips as he focused on Kaidan’s touch and gaze. Kaidan didn’t say anything—just kept stroking him the way Shepard liked—before kissing him to completion.

 His orgasm surprised him. He’d just gotten lost in _Kaidan_ that everything else fell to the wayside. Obviously his body did not feel the same way about the emotional connection to the man above him, however, because he was coming all over Kaidan’s hand, a surprised grunt mixing with Kaidan’s pleased hum as they kissed.

 Once he was done Kaidan rolled off of him and on to the bed. Blessed, cool air curled itself around Shepard’s heavy limbs and he basked in the afterglow. Kaidan’s hand brushed his own and he let their fingers tangle, enjoying the way the pads of Kaidan’s fingertips were a bit rough from combat training.

 “How was that?” Shepard asked, rolling on to his side. Kaidan was still smiling, his arm above his head as he played with a lock of hair and looking much the satisfied lover.

 This was what Shepard had hoped he’d look like after all was said and done. No more glowering or tense shoulders, no more non-committal grunting or deep sighing—just one very happy partner. Kaidan spent so much of his time bringing Shepard out of his many slumps, that it felt good to be able to return the favour. Kaidan had always been his soft place to land that it was high time he took on that role-- if only for an evening.

 Shepard couldn’t help but slide back into Kaidan’s space despite the heat between them, and kissed the corner of his mouth, his hand running across his pecks and through thick chest hair.

 “That was… fantastic,” Kaidan said. “Makes up for a horrible day, that’s for sure.”

 “Mind if I ask what happened?” Shepard prompted. He didn’t really want to ask—didn’t want to pry and maybe ruin the good mood he’d worked hard to get to—but it was obviously still gnawing at Kaidan. Whatever _it_ was.

 Kaidan sighed and brought up his omni-tool to turn the music off. Working his jaw back and forth, he stared up at the ceiling a moment before he looked over at Shepard.

 “Someone ate my lunch at work today.”

 Shepard paused.

_Wait… wait what?_

_This was all because of a… sandwich?_

 “Someone… ate your lunch,” Shepard repeated.

 “Ridiculous, right? Not only did they eat my lunch, but they also threw out the love note you wrote me. I didn’t even get to read it. I mean, how disrespectful can a person be, John? This is the Alliance—we have… we have morals— _integrity_ —and this person came into my space and took _my_ lunch.”

 Shepard tried not to laugh and instead nodded along, his brows furrowing and lips tightening in order to maintain a certain amount of seriousness. It was definitely shitty that his lunch had been stolen—Shepard would have been pissed too—but did it really deserve one of Kaidan’s trademark ‘Integrity’ speeches?

 “What did you do for lunch?” he asked, then ducked his head to hide his grin.

 “Went out with one of the ladies at the front desk in the department. She forgot hers, so…”

 Shepard lifted his head, figuring he’d schooled his face enough. “Well, if it’s any consolation, today’s love letter was just a smiley face.”

 Kaidan pouted. “Yeah, but it was _your_ smiley face drawing meant for _me_.”

 Shepard snorted and kissed Kaidan, unable to stop the giggles even as their lips met.

 “Stop laughing,” Kaidan said between kisses. Shepard could feel the faintest of smiles against his own. “This is serious—my lunch was stolen.”

 “I agree. You should put in an official inquiry,” Shepard said, “or get a fellow Spectre to help investigate.”

 Shepard narrowly avoided the elbow to the face, but he couldn’t get away from the headlock and yet another integrity speech. 

**Author's Note:**

> Now I will ask you all to go watch Ross Geller from Friends sandwich freak-out on youtube.


End file.
